


Unexpected

by Sunflowers_And_Roses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Breaking and entering bc Dean can't knock, Little knowledge of SPN needed, M/M, s1ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_And_Roses/pseuds/Sunflowers_And_Roses
Summary: The last thing Dean expected upon breaking into his brothers apartment was to be ambushed by a half naked witch.





	Unexpected

The last thing Dean expected upon breaking into his brothers apartment was to be ambushed by a half naked witch, he’d expected Sammy with a baseball bat or even an alarm, a dog maybe, but not this. 

\--- 

Harry was awoken by his wards going off; the urgent tugging on his magic telling him it was someone dangerous. Sam had called him paranoid when he’d said he’d put wards up but had indulged him nevertheless. He guessed you weren’t really paranoid if they really were out to get you? At the very least Moody’s yelling’s of “constant vigilance” stuck.

He pulled himself out of his lovers arms, careful not to wake him and crept out of the room, activating the stronger wards around their bedroom. Sam knew he had a past, granted he didn’t know the full extent of things and as a result he wasn’t quite ready for Sam to see him killing someone. 

He listened to the wards for a second, heart rate even and face stony, he knew it was only a matter of time before they came for him. The wizarding world just couldn't accept he didn't want anything to do with them. Really they should've known not to use his life to fuel the gossip column and suggest he was becoming a dark lord, but then again they never did have any common sense. The wards tugging increased. They were here. They’d come in through the window. He stayed still, hiding in the darkness behind the door.

They walked into the room and Harry cast. The man dodged and spun round but Harry was already launching himself at the man. 

They fell to the floor, Harry landing on top of the surprised man who quickly knocked his wand out of his hand sending it flying across the room and rolling under some draws. Harry smirked; he probably thought he’d be helpless now. How wrong the intruder was. But it seemed the intruder wasn't helpless either as they pulled a knife and attempted to stab him. A swift headbutt and wave of his hand sent the knife sliding away from them, Harry grimaced at the shallow cut the knife had made but was quickly drawn back into the fight by an elbow to the face.

They tussled on the floor, trading blow after blow. It quickly became clear the man was as used to deadly fights as Harry was. The man kicked him off him, sending Harry stumbling back, giving him time to flip himself up and pull a gun. Harry almost laughed, he waved the bullets away and advanced on the man who had drawn a knife. Seriously how many concealed kinfes did this man carry?

The bedroom door rattled, booming knocks breaking the mans concentration for a split second. “Harry!” yelled Sam banging on the door, “Harry what’s going on?” the man seemed to become enraged at the sound of Sams voice and started to attack. He tacked Harry to the ground and tried to stab him. Tried being the key word as Harry kneed the man in the balls and shattered his elbow before hooking his leg around the mans and flipping their positions.

\---

Sam was pulled from sleep by the sound of fighting. His eyes snapped open, adrenaline flooding his body as he noticed the empty bed. Harry.

He ran to the door, grabbing the bat by their bed as he went, only the door wouldn’t open. He threw himself at the door but it didn’t budge “Harry! Harry what’s going on?” he yelled desperate to help, to keep Harry safe. There was no answer, only sounds of the fight. Sam was panicking at this point before remembering the wards Harry had put up. Sam growled his boyfriends name in frustration as he pressed the necklace Harry had given him to bring down the wards to the door. 

The door swung open and Sam charged through flipping on the lights to hopefully disorientate the attacker. He saw the intruder pinning Harry to the floor with a knife in hand and charged forward but Harry flipped their positions around quick enough.

“Dean?” he questioned his bat falling to his side.  
“You know this ass?” questioned a bloody Harry incredulously.  
“Yeah he’s my brother.” Replied Sam slightly stunned.

\--- 

“Yeah he’s my brother” replied Sam slightly stunned. 

Harry glanced down and the bloody man below him “Ah, sorry about that mate.” He said as he pulled himself up, offering Dean a hand as he did so. The hand was unsurprisingly refused and Harry went over to Sam, checking his boyfriend was okay.  
“I’m fine babe,” Sam laughed slightly before turning serious “Are you okay though?”  
“Had worse.” He joked but at a firm look from Sam expanded “Few broken fingers, a couple shallow stab wounds, bruised ribs and a couple surface wounds, I’ll be fine, just need my wand back.” He said throwing a mild glare at Dean who was still on the floor.

\--- 

“Babe?” Dean spluttered watching as the man retrieved his wand and tucked himself back under Sams arm.  
“Dean, this is Harry, my boyfriend. He’s a natural born wizard, not a witch.” His little brother explained, pulling the man closer as he healed himself and cleaned the blood of his body. Dean gawped at the two of them for a second, before looking away realising that they were both only wearing heir boxers. “Erm, little more clothes on then we’ll talk.” Coughed Dean embarrassed, his body throbbing from the injuries. 

“Dean you can look now.” Called Sammy who was suddenly wearing pyjamas, as was his boyfriend – a natural witch, sure. “You er, you want me to fix them for you mate?” asked Harry, his British accent prominent. When he didn’t answer the man sighed and waved his wand at him anyway. Dean flinched as the magic enveloped him, it’s warmth seeped over him and he felt his injuries heal. 

“So, why did you break in?” Asked Sammy leading him to the sofa where he gestured for him to sit “Get bored of hunting? Fancy a collage degree? Or is there something in the area?”

Dean watched the witch as he sat down, “No, Dad’s gone on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been back in a few days.” He explained still watching the witch cuddled into his brothers side with suspicion.

“That’s it?” Sammy snorted “A few days? Dean he’s been gone for months before, he’s fine.”

“Sammy, it’s, it’s serious. Something’s wrong. He was meant to be back days ago, it was only a ghost.” Dean wished Sammy would see reason, he knew dad could take care of himself but without Sammy there he was falling apart. Slowly but surely. He had no reason, no purpose anymore, his life was empty. Jumping from kill to kill, bar to bar, scam to scam, bed to bed. Not that he didn’t enjoy his one night stands but meaningless sex was only fun for so long and jumping from town to town every few days left little time for real relationships with people, relationships that meant something. 

“So why are you here? Just telling me or?” asked Sammy tightening the hand around the witches shoulder.

“He wants you to go look for him with him.” Said the witch not taking his eyes off Dean, the man didn’t trust him and he had a feeling he was only going to be civil so long as Sam was there.

Dean glared at the witch before facing Sammy “If something’s held up Dad I’m not gonna be able to take it on, not on my own.” 

Sam frowned, glancing down at Harry “I’ll be fine,” promised Harry “You go if you want, just go for too long.” He gave Sam a peck on the cheek and stood. “Drinks anyone? I’m getting some tea.” Sam shook his head and Harry took Deans silence as a no so he left the brothers to talk.

\--- 

Dean barely waited for the door to shut before pouncing on Sammy, checking for signs that he was being controlled.

“Dude” hissed Sammy “Get off. I’m not being controlled, jerk.”

“Fine, bitch” responded Dean, “So a boyfriend huh? And a witch to boot, didn’t take you for the type.”

Sam flushed “So sorry Dean, I forgot to put my gay on, how forgetful of me, it’s like I’m a normal person or something.” He growled, anger sparking in his eyes.

“Sammy, c’mon, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Dean whined “I don’t care who you date as long as you’re happy.”

“Really? You don’t care he’s a wizard?” Sammys eyebrow rose and he crossed his arms.

“Well, I” Dean sighed, caught out “I don’t like him but if your happy…” he trailed off at the end looking up at Sam.

“Yeah Dean I am. Harry, he’s great. I wouldn’t trade him for anything.” Sams features softened as he spoke and Dean rolled his eyes at his sappy younger brother.

“Okay, I get it. Lets not chick flick.” He said quickly, stopping any further description of how great Harry was. He still didn’t trust the witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this will be updated or not. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen next feel free to share.


End file.
